The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb
This page has been unlocked for a day to test the waters. Don't abuse this freedom to edit without registration, and it will stay. ---- The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb is an official DLC expansion to The Binding of Isaac, which adds new items, rooms, enemies, bosses, and more. The DLC was released on Steam on May 28, 2012, with a trailer preceding it on May 6.YouTube: Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Trailer :For pre-release information and beta images, see Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release). :For patch version history, please see Wrath of the Lamb/Version History. :Ple''ase report bugs to http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Lamb_Bugs and do not post them here.'' : Items Activated Items Collectible Items Trinkets Pickups New Cards: 2 of Clubs - Doubles your current amount of Bombs. If you have no Bombs, gives you 2 Bombs. 2 of Diamonds - Doubles your current amount of Coins. If you have no coins, gives you 2 Coins. 2 of Spades - Doubles Keys as Issac. (Possibly a random effect when used by Judas, has been seen giving 2 bombs or 1 key.) 2 of Hearts - Restores 2 hearts. Joker - Teleports the player to the devil room or the god room, whichever is present on that floor. Instead of exiting to the boss room, one will get back to the entrance of the last room. New Pill Effects: Puberty - Similar to "I found pills...", it has only a cosmetic effect. Luck Up - Increases luck. Luck Down - Decreases luck. Friends Til the End! - Spawns three homing flies. New Items: Golden Key- allows you to open any door or chest on the current floor (without using up regular keys). Lost upon moving to the next level. Dime - Worth 10 coins. May spawn instead of a regular coin, albeit even rarer than a Nickle. Note: The Dime looks like a Nickle from before the Expansion with the Nickle now being much darker. Huge Troll Bomb - Homes in on Isaac very quickly (similar to having Magneto). Has a greater damage radius (similar to Mr. Mega). Occasionally found in curse chests and may spawn like regular Troll Bombs (from chests or after a room is cleared). Sometimes "TROLOLOLOL" will show up in the bottom-right corner when spawned. Eternal Heart - Adds 1 half of one white heart, lost before normal hearts, but after soul hearts. Changes to an empty normal heart container after the floor is completed, or to a filled heart container if a second eternal heart is aquired before completing the floor. May spawn instead of a regular heart. Challenges Achievements The archivement for beating the Purist Challenge: Secrets *Alt. Secret Room Some sort of purple slot machine with a crystal ball inside in the middle of the room. One coin inserted results in either a trinket, text giving you instructions across the top of the screen such as "go outside!", 1 soul heart, a card or a "loss". It's unclear as to what the text actually does to the character/gameplay. Note: This "Fortune Telling" machine, will either drop Trinkets, tell you a random fortune, "Don't leave your house.", "We all die someday.", etc., or nothing. Also, it can be found in Arcades, spawn randomly, and so on, just like regular Slot Machines. Heart Secret Room: Secret room filled with hearts. Interior similar to the womb. Cellar Secret Room: Interior similar to the Cellar rooms. Spawns a single trinket. New Secret rooms: the Chapel, Heart and (possibly) the Cellar secret rooms seem to touch only a single room when spawned. (It is also possible that the Chapel spawns only when the Alt. secret room touches a dead end.) Floors The Cellar (basement alt) The Catacombs (caves alt) Necropolis (depths alt) Utero (womb alt) Cathedral (Sheol alt) *Cathedral styled walls *Angel-based monsters (white bomb snakes, angel fetuses) *Final boss is Isaac Rooms *Angel Room: Unofficial name. An alternative to the Devil Room. *Chapel: Unofficial name. A secret room type with glass windows portraying a white cross as well as Isaac's face. Contained one half of an eternal heart. Please report other drops. *Heart: Unofficial name. A secret room type that looks like a room from the womb levels. Contained numerous full hearts. Please report other drops. *Library: Gives you 2 books to choose from. Requires key to unlock door. Note: The two books can be the same *Curse: Costs 1 heart (Half a heart walking in, half a heart walking out) to enter and exit. Has either one or two red chests or rarely an item inside. The heart cost can be bypassed with flying upgrades so long as Isaac does not touch the spikes on the sides of the doorway. (This may only apply on the way in, with the way back out always causing damage with or without flying upgrades.) If a secret room is next to the Curse room, a second spike door will be spawned allowing access between the two. *Sacrifice: Unofficial name. Contains nothing but a single spike floor tile. Seems to spawn chests - both locked and unlocked - after a random amount of walking on the spikes. *"Boss challange room" (unoficial name): A special challange room that seems to always contain an item, at the expence of spawning bosses - much like the normal challange rooms past The Womb, but found before this point in the game. The only visual difference seems to be an added skull at the top of the barred door. You must have only 1 heart to go inside. Enemies Monsters (all names unofficial until further notice) Spiders - Small black spiders that follow the player diagonally like Hoppers, but move faster and stay on the floor, making them a thread at all times. Trites - Fast, hopping spiders. Widows - Large black spiders that spawn two small spiders when killed. SuperPooter - Pooter that has a body resembling a Boil which fires 2 blood shots at once. Cocoon - White boil that spawns spiders. Mulliboom - Mulligans with a bomb in their head. Unlike other Mulligans, they will chase instead of fleeing from you, and explode upon impact. Congo Line - Larry Jr. like enemies that separate when one is killed. Vomit Gaper - Gaper that spits explosive shots at close range (like Sloth). Pustule - Green boil that spits explosive shots at close range. Boil-Head - Mobile Boil Cocoon Head - Mobile Cocoon Pustule Head - Mobile Pustule. Blockage - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions. Guardian Fly - White fly that turns into an attack fly when whatever its circling is destroyed. Most commonly found circling around Poop, but is also found around certain enemies like (bomb) leeches: Holy Leech - White leech with guard fly - explosive. (like those found in sheol) Angel - Skin-colored, winged Baby that spits a tripple shot instead of a regular one. (Looks like a big, angry Guardian Angel) Avarice - Bouncing Greed head Vis Fio - Vis that fires both directions Spike Trap - Blue Pokey which stays on one place, but slides fast in a straight line towards Isaac, then returns to its starting position. Unlike regular Pokeys, they won't despawn when the room is cleared from other enemies. (Overall very similar to spike traps from The Legend of Zelda.) Hangman - Flying shop owner on a noose with a guard fly. Mask of Evil - Big, flying masks that chase you like Knights but are invulnerable. Each mask spawns with a slowly flying heart that spits shots when in range. A mask dies when its heart is destroyed. Green Sentry - Sentry statue that shoots exploding missiles. Swarm - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns more flies. Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly. Chubby Vis - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown. Big Guts - Splits into two guts when killed. Mini-Gurdy - Spawns alone in a room like a boss from lower levels. It's a smaller form of Gurdy that can spawn Pooters and spit shots. It will occationally launches into you at incredible speed and then keep moving diagonally like Pride for a certain amount of time. Rarely appears in Necropolis and Utero, also found in the Cathedral. Obstacles Cobweb - Slows down player as well as projectiles (Can be destroyed by bombs) Hellfire - An orange version of normal campfires found in the cellar and occasionally the basement, shoots blood at Isaac. Mini-Bosses Super Gluttony Super Lust Super Wrath Super Greed Super Envy Super Pride Super Sloth Bosses The Cellar: Widow Pin The Catacombs: Blighted Ovum (Alt of Gemini) The Hollow (Alt of Larry Jr.) The Carrion Queen Necropolis: Mask of Infamy Utero The Bloat (alt of Peep) Cathedral: Isaac (boss) Horsemen: Conquest(?) Happenings {C {C}Devil rooms will occasionally spawn as God rooms. Instead of a selection of items in exchange for max hearts, there will be one free (usually God-related, such as a Bible) item. In addition, a statue of an angel appears instead of a Satan statue. An alternative beggar may occasionally spawn in the place of a normal beggar. This beggar takes on a more demonic appearance (horns, gray skin) than his normal counterpart. This demon beggar does not accept money, instead exchanging hearts for items. Enemies (may?) spawn if blown up. Sometimes when an x-marks the spot Rock is destroyed a glowing Issac using the Pony item appears and randomly walks around the room, only disappearing after you leave the room and come back. Unknown use or if it's just a bug. Edit:It seems to only happen when "The Rock" item is inside the X-Rock. Curses Curse of Darkness: Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a secret room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labrynth: Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. These levels, which are indicated by the suffix "XL" (ex: Catacombs XL), are effectively two stages combined into one, with two treasure rooms and two boss rooms (these are almost always linked, from what I've seen in multiple playthroughs). If the Cellar/Basement is afflicted with this curse, both treasure rooms will be locked and will require a key. Curse of the Lost: ?? Gallery Tumblr_m4q9u1Rsju1rwh6p8o1_1280.png|''Wrath of the Lamb'' cover poster. EyeSack.PNG|I have items. Technology 2, I don't remember the rest..... SuperGreed!.png|It's Super Greed! boi wotl.png|just a cool upgraded isaac i thaught you might like Screenshot_781.png|Successful Judas run featuring the EPIC FETUS ITEM! Glitch when blowing up a X marked rock:made a horseman isaac with book of shadows shield and shine behind his head and a small rock.png|Blown up X rock made a Horseman Isaac apear 05 28 2012 0038.png|Unlocked The Polaroid while stuck in a challenge and playing as Cain, right after defeating Isaac in the Cathedral. References Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb